


Raise A Toast

by buckybarnvs (enjolrvs)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrvs/pseuds/buckybarnvs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was that time of year again. The time where Grantaire would sit in a dark and dingy bar and drink away his feelings and loneliness. The time where he raised a glass to the poor bartender who had got roped into working the New Year’s Eve shift. But this not this time. This year was different. This year, everything had changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raise A Toast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grantvire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantvire/gifts).



> okay so i wrote this within the time my good friend @GRANTlARE (xavier) was having dinner and i had the challenge of writing a fic within a 1k word limit and i actually did it. go me. anyway, this is kinda rushed but i like the concept so. enjoy!

It was that time of year again. The time where Grantaire would sit in a dark and dingy bar and drink away his feelings and loneliness. The time where he raised a glass to the poor bartender who had got roped into working the New Year’s Eve shift. But this not this time. This year was different. This year, everything had changed.

When he sat in that bar a year ago exactly, making his resolutions he knew he wouldn’t follow through because he’s Grantaire. He had no idea how much better things would be. This was the year that everything went right. Yes, of course there were ups and downs, but it was nothing in comparison to what he has had to face in the past. He got a new job in January and met the most amazing people he can now call his close friends. It was Jehan - his boss, who helped him. Who had given him a month’s salary in advance so he could pay off the rest of his rent and move out from the squalor he lived in, and introduced him to Bahorel who had let him move in with him for three months until he got enough money together. He was then acquainted with the rest of the Amis. Every week he attended the meetings. Unless, he was working an evening shift or was too hung over to turn up.

He bonded with these people, felt at ease and comfortable enough to be himself. But there was someone there who challenged him. Who made his stomach flip and palms sweaty and his pulse skyrocket.

_Enjolras._

He changed everything.

They argued and disagreed about near enough everything, constantly at each other’s throats. Of course, Grantaire thought Enjolras resented him, was even told that himself by him once or twice. But he still turned up. He still questioned, argued and teased until he was blue in the face. Enjolras kept him going - his mind and heart racing.

Then there was a time they laughed, got on well and enjoyed each other’s company. _Enjolras more so than he will ever let on._ The sharpness of Enjolras’ tongue and the bitterness in his voice turned softer, just joking and jibing, playful. The permanent set frown eased, the whole room lit up when he smiled and blinded Grantaire when he laughed. Especially if it was he who had caused him to. They actually had discussions that wouldn’t end in a fight.

But as they got closer, and he saw more of Enjolras and showed himself more to the other man – that’s when everything got complicated. What hurt him the most was that he knew he was hopelessly in love and the feelings would never be reciprocated. Even after everything, he knew his place with Enjolras. The cynic who would turn up and joke and argue, who was good company for his other, better friends and that he just about tolerates him.

That is also where Grantaire was very wrong.

One night, Grantaire confronted Enjolras, with the help of a glass of whiskey or two and the advice of Courfeyrac - he told Enjolras how he felt. How happy he was to call Enjolras a friend, how hopeless and selfish he was that he wanted more than that. How it was, in an odd way easier when Enjolras was cold and distant with him, because he knew he would never stand a chance. How he –

And he was cut off by a kiss.

Firm, warm and reassuring. Grantaire pulled back in shock, then kissed Enjolras hard on the lips.

Hands tangled in hair, thumbs brushed across cheek bones and whispered words of “You’re ridiculous” and “don’t ever say you’re hopeless”. Mouths moved to jawlines and necks, gentle kisses became rough, and soon Grantaire was backed against a wall. Of course, Courfeyrac with Combeferre on his heel had come back in for his coat and shrieked at the pair of them, breaking them apart with such force that Grantaire hit his head backwards.

“About fucking time.” Grantaire remembers Courfeyrac laughing as he was being shoved out the room by Combeferre. Grantaire spent the night and Enjolras’, and had done for the rest of the year.

~

“It’s nearly midnight and I’m not drunk enough.”

Enjolras chuckles. “There’s time yet.”

Grantaire smiles around his glass.

“There’s actually no need to be. I think this will be the first year I’ll see in sober.”

Enjolras laces their fingers together. “I’m glad I can see it in with you.”

Grantaire bit down on his bottom lip. “You total sap.”

Enjolras playfully tapped his hand and laughed. “See, this is why I’m never nice to you.”

Grantaire raised his eyebrows and smirked. “Really? And after all this time I thought it was because you had a crush on me and you’re in denial about it.”

Enjolras laughed, the laugh that makes Grantaire melt every time. His eyes crinkle in the corners, throwing his head back and making his golden curls bounce in every direction.

“Whatever gave you that impression?”

Grantaire grinned, circling his thumb over the soft skin on Enjolras' hand.

“I don’t know, maybe the fact that I practically live with you, that you don’t shout at me for getting crumbs in the bed anymore, that you know my coffee and sandwich orders off by heart, that I catch you checking out my ass every time I stand up. I can think of plenty of reasons.”

Enjolras’ cheeks tinted pink as he scoffed. “I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Grantaire grinned. “Of course not.”

Enjolras lent forward and kissed Grantaire. “I love you.”

Grantaire looked at the clock. It was only less than a minute until midnight. He raised a toast, for the friendships he had made, for that he wasn’t in the place he was in this time last year, for the poor bartender who kept him company that night, for Enjolras. For himself.

“I love you too.”


End file.
